


Sanctuary of Souls

by laptop101



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Humor, Brotherhood bashing (slightly), Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I mean a LOT, M/M, Mainly One-Shots, Maxson is an idiot, Other, Railroad Route, So is Danse tbh, Some Plot, Some swearing be warned, They jump around a lot, fluff?, institute, no set timeline, well mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laptop101/pseuds/laptop101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might not have been all fun and games but that didn't mean that fun and games didn't happen. Besides if Piper and Hancock had anything to say about it, they'd learn every last secret that resided with James Morgan (better known as the Sole Survivor or the Vault Dweller).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions Are Still A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much going to be a series of shorts that I came up with when playing the game. They're going to be mostly silly, maybe some serious conversations or moments that I've thought the characters might have had during their journey through the Commonwealth.
> 
> The first one is just all fun. It's pretty much my first impressions of characters.

Sitting around in one of the better built houses of Sanctuary, James and his companions shared a joyful night of drinking. It was a joyful time for all involved, well most of them anyway. James was explaining his first impressions of them to everyone.  
"Okay guys here's what I thought of you. Now no interruptions," James told them as he settled himself on to Hancocks lap.

-Dogmeat-  
Are you gonna attack me? No? No. Okay that's great! Well aren't you just the sweetest dog I've ever met, much better than Fido. I wonder what happened to him anyway? Oh wait, the dog does tricks!! I'm so bringing you along with me doggy.

-Piper-  
She's a spitfire, a fun fast talking way of getting me killed. So of course I was up for playing along, I mean I just had to find out if she could talk her way out of the mess she making by saying that I was some big trader when all I had on me was random bits I'd found on raiders and supermutants on the way down. 

-Nick-  
Genuinely my first thoughts on Nick were that he was too skinny to be the detective. What? I was completely expecting some round balding forty year old man that had an ashtray full of smokes. Okay so maybe I wasn't so far off on the ashtray though.

-Hancock-  
Damn that's a nice knife he's got there. The hat ain't bad either and that coat... Wait, is he a ghoul? Cool! Wonder why Diamond City hasn't got any, are there any more around here? Oh brother, did he just say by the people for the people? Hope he's not trying to sell me that shit, if he his I'm better off with the dead guy. Fuck, did I say that out loud? Had fun in Goodneighbour though, even if the mayor is crazy.

-Danse-  
Oh joy, angry soldier model 101 here we come. I can't believe that I spent all my fucking ammo saving these guys from ferals just get to get this be careful civilian bull! Nice power-armour though. Finally someone who isn't trying to kill me with it. If I ask nicely enough I might be able to grab a couple of cores from him. Those will help me get into the glowing sea.

-Cait-  
Shit! I'm going to regret being such a smart-mouthed asshole aren't I? Ah well, at least she knows her way around a weapon. Better to be with then against the weapon wielding maniac is what the boss used to say. Guess I'll just have to go with him on that.

-Stong-  
Oh man a supermutant! Cool, of course he's welcome to join me. I always have wanted to know what it'd be like to fight side by side with the Hulk. Better ask him what he's after though, not to eat me I hope. Wait milk, as in milk, milk? I wonder if you can milk a brahmin? I'd kill for some tea round about now...

-Deacon-  
Killer Death Bunnies? Oh man, and I thought I was normally the crazy sarcastic one. At least this trip won't be boring. Wonder what's with the constant outfit change though? How does he carry them all? 

-Curie-  
Wooohooo! A robot that knows how to heal and isn't trying to kill me Oh god that's fan-fucking-tastic! I love her!! WAIT! Is she French? Do the French even exist anymore? She sounds French. That sucks...ah well at least I get stimpacks.

-MacCready-  
Damn, he can talk. Is he all bark or does he have some bite in him? I wouldn't mind finding out, that's for sure. Wait those guys have gone... Oooh I can hire him? Sure why not what's the worst that can happen? Oh yeah that, death. Ain't he just a ray of sunshine? I like him, we're gona get on just fine.

-Preston-  
Yes, yes you're welcome. I know I saved your life. Sure here let me guide you to Sanctuary, just be quiet, raiders and the damned giant mosquitoes will hear you. Yeah, yeah. Wait! What? You want me to do what? Where? Why? FINE!! I'll help you out just, I need you to listen to me and give me a hand finding my kid. Also nobody, and I mean NOBODY gets to touch that house, am I clear?!


	2. A ghoul in love is just a fool in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hancock thought about it James was certainly full of surprises but there were some things that he'd learnt about James that certainly surprised him more than others.

Of all the things Hancock had learnt all about his partner and lover (something that the ghoul still had trouble believing) James the three that he found shocked him most were as follows. 

  1. The third and according to almost everyone else arguably most shocking thing that Hancock or anyone had learnt about James was the story of how he had ended up in the wasteland of the Commonwealth – from his time as a soldier before the war to being frozen in a vault to seeing his wife murdered and infant son kidnapped. It truly had been one hell of a ride for the Sole Survivor of Vault 111.  
  
2\. The second fact was James’ love of cuddles – in fact Hancock would go as far as to say that he craved physical contact. Although it seemed that this need for physical contact was limited to those in the small group that James trusted enough to travel with and according to Diamond Cities nosiest reporter focused mainly on the ghoul himself.  
Hancock had asked a very drunken James about it once – as Hancock had learnt very early on in their partnership that any questions that a sober James was asked about himself were waved off with either sarcasm or a lie so preposterous that it could put Deacon to shame. The explanation he got in return was very simple and honest. James said “I just wanna make sure that you’re really here ya know? Don’t wanna lose the precious people that I have left.” IT was when he heard those words that Hancock realised just how broken James was and how fragile he could be – even though this is the man that almost singlehandedly cleaned up the Commonwealth while taking down the Institute as he searched for his son.  
  
1\. The fact that he had found the most shocking was that was that James loved him, of all people. Hancock thought about this fact often after all the man whom he called James could objectively be called stunning or handsome. James’ pre-war life had left him with certain attributes that even life in the wasteland of the Commonwealth couldn’t take from him – God knows that it had taken nearly everything else from the man. Apparently the wastelands regular dangers provided some good work-outs that helped keep the former soldier in shape and when Hancock coupled the knowledge of what was under James’ outfit with the myriad of thankful settlers that held a deep admiration for James – of both sexes. Hancock truly was shocked that James chose him time and time again.  
  
Hancock was hopeful however that after everything was said and done that James would at least get the happy ending that he wanted. After all the good karma that James had accumulated during his life had to have a pay-off at some point. Besides if the chem-taking sap of a ghoul had his way, their eternity was just beginning – that is if this wasn’t just one giant jet induced flashblack because if it was then he is gonna be really pissed off.




	3. I'm cold, hungry, tired and we have three more raider nests to empty before we got home so quiet (James and Danse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this. Please give your opinions on both the writing and the characters, my darling beta reader has assured me that Danse is acting like he should but I'm still not sure. So R&R?

James had been wandering the wastes of the Commonwealth with Danse for a few days, having decided to take the brotherhood solider on his settlement rounds in an attempt to ease the tensions that had accumulated in Sanctuary when Danse asked his question.   
"Why do you keep the company of such abominations?"   
"And what 'abominations' are those?" James asked through clenched teeth as he came to an abrupt stop. 'Please don't start anything here,' James prayed 'I'm low on sleep, hungry and we have three more raider camps to get rid of before we can go home'  
Danse, who still looked as fresh as the day they set out had the audacity to look affronted.  
"You know what I mean James, that synth and ghoul."  
"Danse," James said shaking his head sadly "THEY are my friends"  
"But!"  
"Nick was the first person to help me make any steps towards finding my boy and Hancock takes good care of Goodneighbour and friends, one of which I am proud to be."   
"Goodneighbour is a filthy den of thieves, drugs and ghouls" Danse stated "they could turn on you at any moment."  
"Goodneighbour is more welcoming and accepting than any other settlement in the Commonwealth and they treat you how you treat them," James reasoned. With a tired sigh, James turned his back to Danse signalling that it was time to continue their journey and put an end to this ongoing argument.   
"I still don't understand why you keep such , thing- ah people when it's been proved that you can't trust those types," Danse continued, determined to get his point across.   
"Fine Danse then tell me. Who are we going to eliminate?" James asked pointedly.  
"Raiders..."   
"And what are they mainly?"  
"Humans"  
And what have we spent the last few weeks killing to secure the other settlements?"   
"Raiders, but I still don't see your point."   
"Human raiders Danse, I've spent, we've spent much more time killing and being attacked by humans than by synths, ferals or even by super mutants. So if we eliminated everything that posed a threat to me in the order that I came across then humans would be at the top of my list. In fact only Dogmeat and Codsworth wouldn't be on my list and that's only because I met them just out of the vault. So tell me again how Nick and Hancock are the problem here?" James argued, he was fed up of having to listen to his companions throw thinly veiled threats and verbal attacks designed to cause the most damage at each other. Danse hung his head, clearly outmatched and unable to respond with a reasonable defence.   
"I guess."  
"Damn right and if I hear more of you trying or anyone else causing trouble at any of the settlements I will personally shoot all involved."


	4. Names and Roles of a Vault Dweller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't added anything in a while but I've had major writers block. Oh does that suck! Anyway, here is a little more for James, the Sole Survivor.
> 
> I'm hoping this gives a little more insight into him and possibly bits of his life before the war and maybe how he handles trauma and stress, (spoiler it's by compartmentalising) as a reason for why he can cope in the wastes.   
> R&R?

Like most people, the Sole Survivor of vault 111 had taken on many names during his life and each held a myriad of different memories and roles he’d had to play.  
To his parents, God rest their souls he was James Nathaniel Morgan. The loving and dutiful son of Nathaniel and Mary Morgan. This had been his first role in life and one that while could be stressful and hard, wasn’t something that James would have traded for the world – even the way it was now.  
To his loving wife, Nora. He had been Jamie, long-time friend and partner in crime. Many days especially during the first few months of his awakening in the Commonwealth James held a sort of guilt over his head that he’d even proposed to her. After all it was his fault – as far as was concerned that is, that Nora had been shot.   
To his military superiors during his time in the army he was Lieutenant Morgan. A special ops sniper with intelligence training and an inability to think before he spoke. However, to his unit he was James ‘Jammy Bugger’ Morgan. So called for his uncanny ability to find trouble in even the calmest of places and still manage to come out of it mostly unscathed.  
To his friends and travelling companions in the wastes of the Commonwealth he was simply James – with the exception of Codsworth who refused to drop the formality of ‘Master’. He was a man out of time, who’d put his life on the line to help them even if it did side-track his own personal quest for his missing son.  
To Hancock however he was whatever silly and/or sappy nickname the man had decided on at that moment. Usually it was something like ‘Darling’, ‘Love’ or hell even ‘Sunshine’ occasionally. Those were his favourite time times though – even if Sunshine always made him laugh. After all Hancock wasn’t the judging type and he’d certainly made it clear he wasn’t going to judge James for wanting to sit down and ignore the world for a while, so long as it wasn’t actively getting innocent wastelanders killed that is.


	5. The Maxson Incident - James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters so close together! What's come over me?!  
> Yes this is all head-cannon. I totally see Maxson as a complete ends justify the means type of man. Also quite a bit of swearing in this one, James goes on an angry rant part the way in and it's foul language for all! You've been warned. SO yeah other than that enjoy?

As much as James’ views clashed with Elder Maxson’s he tried to get along with him, for the sake of his alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel – they could be a valuable ally in the fight against the Institute and James was always on the lookout for ways to give himself an upper hand against the boogiemen of the Commonwealth. After all, Danse was alright, when he wasn’t spouting racist Brotherhood propaganda and creating even more tension within the fragile alliances that James was in the process of building.  
So in an attempt to keep on Maxson’s good side when in an airship filled with people in power armour, James even kept up an interested façade while Maxson went on what James had coined his ‘Commonwealth Rants’ (which reminded him he really needed to thank Deacon for the new set shades). It was during one of these rants that James happened to zone-in long enough to hear a set of words that when spoken by people in positions of power had always managed to piss him off royally.  
“… Of course, some of you may fall in the line of duty as casualties of this treacherous war on the mutants of the Commonwealth. However, they will be necessary for the Brotherhood to survive and triumph.” Now James, even as a soldier had always prided himself on his abilities to keep his emotions in-check but that ability was stretched thin in stopping his grief from clouding his mind and making him irrational. So it was in short supply at the moment, that’s not to say that he didn’t try and stop himself because he did, but in the end his short mental battle with his anger was futile.  
“The fuck did you just say Maxson?” James challenged angrily, giving the Elder a chance to rectify his words.  
“That we will triumph over the mutants. Do you disagree Paladin?” Maxson replied testily, having been put out by being interrupted in such a fashion.  
“No you self-righteous little-prick about your men, those who serve you faithfully and without question being necessary casualties in your fucking war!” James elaborated, ignoring the shocked gasps as he insulted the Elder.  
“Paladin!” Danse called in an attempt to stop James before he went any further.  
“No Danse shut up and listen,” James said taking off his sun-glasses to stare the Elder down. “You all get to listen to this, I heard enough of this type of bullshit before the bombs. Now believe me when I tell you I’m not trying to start a war with you Maxson but understand me when I tell you this, there are no – and I mean not a single person who should ever be referred to as a necessary casualty. DO you understand me? Especially not by some high up leader who is not one of the few risking their own fucking lives, watching their friends, family and lovers die for a cause that they’re told is right. Now I’m not naïve and before any of you say anything I do understand that in the world that exists at the moment there is not a way to end all of this shit peacefully but that does not mean that anyone should be sacrificed. It’s that kind of thinking that lead to the fucking mess that the world you know is in and I’ll fucking kill every last one of you before I let something like that happen again if I can stop it. So Maxson next time think before you go about talking so lightly about the deaths of your loyal men!” James raged before taking a slow breath and continuing to speak to the stunned group. “There you have, so now I’m going to go back to Sanctuary and I’ll let you send Danse over with some information when you wish to learn more about how I plan to get into the Institute now that I know of their location. I do not intend to start a war over this but do not think you can send innocent people to their deaths without a damn good reason, good day.”  
Having said his piece James thought it best to leave the Prydwen quickly, before Maxson or any of the other high-ranking Brotherhood members present recovered from their shock and called for some of the lower guards to have him locked in his room or worse a holding cell – especially the ones being used to house the mole rats.  
Upon reaching the exit to the airport without incident, James let out a tired sigh that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in only to find Deacon perched against the wall a Brotherhood initiate uniform peeking out of the man’s pack. (Later James would question where he’d gotten it but Deacon would claim not to know what he was on about and the uniform would mysteriously disappear before they reached the next friendly settlement.)  
“I heard the tongue lashing you gave them in there. Are you okay Boss?” Deacon questioned, in one of those rare moments of perfect seriousness.  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it Deaks,” James told him with a weary smile “Nothing’s going to go down with them just yet, the intel I have on the Institute is too valuable for them to risk. Let’s go back to Sanctuary.”  
“Sure thing Boss and don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about your little explosion.”


	6. What Can't You Do Anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have this little short while I'm up and being productive!!

Every so often, usually at least every other week if they could, James and Hancock made it a point to stop off at Goodneighbor and make the normal rounds of checking up on everyone. Normally this meant spending a few hours visiting Daisy and Kent before retiring for the night at the Third Rail and pestering Charlie (albeit good naturedly) for a chance to wear his hat. It had been on one of these such nights when a rather drunken James had mentioned to Magnolia about how much he missed singing within earshot of Hancock who then decided that the best course of action would be to get the Commonwealths most noble resident on stage. Hancock would be the first to admit that even in his drunken, drug induced stupor that really all he wanted was to hear his lover singing – he would also admit to thinking that James would have a terrible singing voice and his basis for this was the fact that through all of their travels he’d only ever seen James mime along to the songs on Diamond City radio. So imagine his surprise when instead of the drunken off key singing that they had all gathered around the stage to laugh at, James’ voice sounded as smooth as velvet. It wasn’t exactly the sort of singing that the residents of the Third Rail were used to and James admitted to having jazzed up the usual tunes as he missed all of his old jazz recordings from pre-war life.  
Hancock was so enamoured with this new-found talent of James’ that he convinced him to sing in the small bar back in Sanctuary much to the amazement of all their other companions with the exception of Deacon who of course span some story about having already knew due to the pair of them having had to sing happy birthday at a Deathclaw birthday dinner. However that is a story for another time.


	7. The Maxson Inccident - Danse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort on Danses reaction to the Maxson inccident

During the few months that Danse had travelled with James, he’d gained an odd sort of respect for the man. They might not have always be on the same page – with James occasionally keeping some synths, a ghoul and a super mutant abomination around as companions whom he apparently trusted. However, Danse did understand and appreciate James’ refusal to compromise on his morals and want to help everyone in need that he could, while all the while not being afraid to shoot those who stood in his way.  
‘Still,’ Danse thought ‘it most likely comes from his time as a soldier if his pre-war stories are to be believed. Now if only he’d recognise the dangers of associating with synths and ghouls.’ The only other thing that Danse didn’t really understand about James was his often dark and sarcastic sense of humour – often times Danse wondered if he knew just how infuriating he was being and just wanted to try and rile up everyone else. Although James had admitted that even by Old World standards his jokes had often fallen on the side of odd. It did seem to give him an almost infallible aura of calm that Danse had never seen slip. Perhaps this was why seeing him snap and rant angrily at Elder Maxson had stunned them all into silence. Later it would be said that you could see the flames of rage in James’ eyes as he left the Prydwen and that the wastes had been so scared of his anger that nothing had bothered him on the journey back to one of his Minutemen settlements, although the origin rumour could never be traced, many said that it had been told be a very persuasive initiate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still as always a suggested cameo by Deacon as my obsession with the spy is back in full force.


	8. Of Dog tags And Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that the Male SS might have a reaction to finding dog tags on bodies so this was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah a small bit of sadness and Piper being sweet to prove I haven't forgotten about this!!

Sometimes when they were scavenging James would find dog tags, be they on ghouls, skeletons or even just in rooms. When he did he'd always stop to read them - their names, numbers everything and each time he'd wonder about his army buddies and what happened to them before putting them in a separate pocket to the other junk he'd collected and carry on. All of his friends had noticed the habit, each of them forming ideas and theories as to why he did so but as normal it fell to Piper to actually ask him.   
"They deserve someone to remember them, the people dragged in to fight that god awful war," James told her.   
"Huh, so that why you don't scrap them for the metal?" Piper asked - after all for as much as he was a sentimentalist, James had scrapped practically everything in Sanctuary that he could to make it a hospitable place and the metal they held could be useful.   
"Nah," James said with a laugh, "that's an old habit I picked up from my commander. Always said a soldiers tags should go to his family, especially if the rest of 'em can't, I keep thinking of that when I collect them so I just put them in a box."   
"Oh Blue," Piper whispered giving him a hug "I keep forgetting that that was your world."   
"Don't worry Pipes, I'm just feeling old and sentimental. I'll be back to normal in a while."


	9. MacDaddy pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready deserves happiness too. Also this small story will have end game spoilers - not yet but you've been warned if you don't already know what goes on!!

It was an abnormally quiet day in Sanctuary, in such that all of the days traders had arrived for that morning and none of the other settlements had called for help. So James, Decan, and Hancock were playing cards. What game James couldn't have told you, as despite the small but growing pile of caps he had earned during the game he was still learning the rules or at least Decan's version of them.   
Anyway, the boys were having a good time enjoying the quiet when one of the minute men came running up to the house they were occupying.   
"General! Hey General!" the minute man, who was more of a boy called.  
"What's up kid?" James asked with a sigh as he put down his cards.   
"There's a small caravan at the gate."  
"Why don't you just let them in?"   
"They dun wanna, said they hafta make sure your who ya say ya are. Told 'em I'd check I did," the boy said with a sheepish look. James practically beamed at the boy.   
"Fabulous!" he laughed, "took them less time than I thought to get here though." Standing James looked over to his companions "Deaks, need you to come with me to check something and Hancock?"  
"Yeah?"   
"Stop looking at my cards and grab Mac would ya? I think he should come down to the gate." Decon looked at James sharply.  
"You didn't. Did you?" he asked.  
"Oh but I did," James answered.  
"Getting real tired of this secret spy shit," Hancock called. James leaned over and whisper-shouted "Mac is getting a family reunion, least we could do!"   
"Shit, no way! With the...? Damn I'll go get him now."   
"Thanks love," James said giving Hancock a quick peck on the cheek before standing and pulling Decon along with him towards Sanctuary's main entrance.


End file.
